galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Scientifc Reference to Dust Cloud Life
1 Evidence suggesting that most if not all known Quasars of the Universe are not natural but have been made or “created” by an advanced species or entity is growing. The Wurgus are chief among the supporters of the Star-Markers theory. 2 Mysteries of the Omniverse – Dr. Nathan Hegil University Press New Cambridge 3455 (Ott) 3 Rifts and Einstein Rosenbridges to Somewhere else. Prpfessor Yellowdoor, Springer Scientific Publishers. University of Titan. 3556(OTT) 4 Hive of Minds – Natural Transspatial Phenomenon Conference Sept 12, 4003 (OTT) 5 Professor Stephen Hawkins – Pre Astro Earth 2011 “Lecture on alternate forms of life” 7 In 2007, Vadim N. Tsytovich and colleagues proposed that lifelike behaviors could be exhibited by dust particles suspended in a plasma, under conditions that might exist in space Computer models showed that, when the dust became charged, the particles could self-organize into microscopic helical structures capable of replicating themselves, interacting with other neighboring structures, and evolving into more stable forms. 8 Similar forms of life were described in Fred Hoyle's classic novel The Black Cloud. 9 http://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2007/08/070814150630.htm Physicists Discover Inorganic Dust With Lifelike Qualities Date: August 15, 2007 Source: Institute of Physics [11 Could extraterrestrial life be made of corkscrew-shaped particles of interstellar dust? 12 Institute of Physics. "Physicists Discover Inorganic Dust With Lifelike Qualities. 13 B A Klumov and S V Vladimirov (14 August 2007). "From plasma crystals and helical structures towards inorganic living matter". New J. Phys. 9 (263): 263. Bibcode:2007NJPh....9..263T. Doi:10.1088/1367-2630/9/8/263. 14 New Journal of Physics Volume 9 August 2007 V N Tsytovich et al 2007 New J. Phys. 9 263 doi:10.1088/1367-2630/9/8/263 15 From plasma crystals and helical structures towards inorganic living matter 16 Schrödinger E 1944 What is Life? (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press) chapter 7 17 Rowe G W 1997 Theoretical Models in Biology—The Origin of Life, the Immune System and the Brain (Oxford: Oxford Science Publishing) Ruiz-Mirazo K, Pereto J and Morenz A 2004 Orig. Life Evol. Biosph. 34 323–46 (Amsterdam: Springer) CrossRefPubMed 18 Rowe G W 1997 Theoretical Models in Biology—The Origin of Life, the Immune System and the Brain (Oxford: Oxford Science Publishing) 19 Maturana M R and Varela F J 1991 Autopoiesis and Cognition—The Realization of the Living (Berlin: Springer) 20 Minger J 1995 Self-producing Systems, Implications and Autopoesis (New York: Plenum) CrossRef 21 Rosen R 1958 A relational theory of biological systems Bull. Math. Biophys. 20 245–341 CrossRef 22 Rosen R 1999 Essay on Life Itself (New York: Columbia University Press) 23 Watson J and Crick F 1953 Genetic Implications of the structures of DNA Nature 171 964–7 CrossRefPubMed 24 Thomas H M and Morfill G E 1996 Melting dynamics of a plasma crystal Nature 379 806–9 CrossRef 25 Fortov V E et al 1996 Phys. Let. A 219 89–94 CrossRef 26 Tsytovich V N 1994 Attraction of equally charged dust grains and formation of new type of matter Comment. Plasma Phys. Control. Fusion 15 349 23 Tsytovich V N and Morfill G 2004 Non-linear collective phenomena in dusty plasmas Plasma Phys. Control. Fusion 46 B527–39 IOPscience 24 Tsytovich V 2006 New paradigm for plasma crystal formation J. Phys. A: Math. Gen. 39 4501–9 IOPscience 25 Nevedov A P et al 2003 PKE-Nefedov: plasma crystal experiments on the International Space Station New J. Phys. 5 33 IOPscience 26 Goree J et al 1999 Theory of dust voids in plasmas Phys. Rev. E 59 7055–67 CrossRef 27 Tsytovich V N et al 2003 Collision-dominated dust sheaths and voids—observations in micro-gravity experiments and numerical investigation of the force balance relations New J. Phys. 5 66 IOPscience 28 Tsytovich V N, Gusein-zade N and Morfill G E 2004 Dust-dust interactions and for mation of helical dust structures IEEE Trans. Plasma Sci. 32 637–52 CrossRef 29 Vasiliev M M, Antipov S N and Petrov O F 2006 Large-scale vortices in dc glow discharge dusty plasmas J. Phys. A: Math. Gen. 39 4539–43 IOPscience 30 Tsytovich V N et al 2006 Theory of dust self-organized convection in cylindrical discharges Phys. Plasmas 13 032306 CrossRef 31 Antipov S A et al 2005 Dust plasma structures in cryogenic dc discharges dusty New Vistas in Dusty Plasmas 799 125–8 (New York: AIP) CrossRef 32 Birkl G, Kassner S and Walter H 1992 Multiple-shell structures of laser-cooled MG-24( + ) ions in a quadrupole storage ring Nature 357 310–3 CrossRef 33 Al'pert Y, Gurevich A and Pitaevsky L 1965 Space Physics with Artificial Sattelites (New York: Consultants Bureau) 34 Steinhardt P J, Nelson D R and Ronchetti M 1983 Phys. Rev. B 28 784–805 Category:GC Writers Resources